Now and Forever
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: A story dedicated to Maiden of the Moon, and the artist of the picture that I picked randomly from my ZADR folder. Kudos to both of them. ZADR, hints of shonen ai, and angst


This story is dedicated to Maiden of the Moon because I love her! It's also dedicated to the maker of the picture that shows so much of Dib's, and Zim's relationship! Kudos to both of you:hands you guys cookies:

* * *

_**Now and Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_

Zim looked at the Flower Seller Drone in, 'La Petite Floral' and he grimaced. She always smiled at him when he bought the flower, and he was starting to get pretty sick of it. The stupid human always had a bittersweet aura around her, but he detested it. The silly rose was not for one that he loved, but for one he respected. Red didn't always mean love, it could mean hate, blood, and death as well.

He looked towards her, and snarled. The short brown haired human girl gasped, and shied away from him as if he'd threatened to bite her.

Heh.

He would if she would ever try and talk to him more than absolutely necessary. That damned woman always made him feel as if he should feel sorry for still hating the damned Earth creature named Dib.

That silly Earth boy had died long ago when he was still shorter than his tallest. A long time ago, when Earth was not under the rule of the other infectious alien species, the Yeerks. He wasn't to bothered by the infestation, and they didn't care if he was there. It was a mutual ignorance. Yet, he still hated the day that he had met The Dib-Creature.

Zim felt a course of pure loathing run through his veins every time he thought of the silly boy. He continued down the street, lightly clutching the single maroon rose to his chest so the blustering wind wouldn't rip it to shreds. He would try, and set it upon Dib's grave like he did every single week. At exactly 7:34 PM on the Tuesday of the Earth week. It was the exact time that Dib died.

Not at the hands of Zim, but at the hands of a homophobic looser named Torque. He had just, 'Come Out of the Closest' as Earthanoids called it, and it was a terrible happening. His sister deliberately kicked him permanently out of the house, and his father started to pretend his eldest son didn't even exist.

"Why would you cause so much pain for yourself Dib-Creature?" Zim asked the wind as it blew past him in a particularly strong gust.

Zim clutched the thin royal purple jacket to his slim form, and snarled at the weather. Ever since the Yeerks had turned the Moon into their own little wave generator or what not, the weather on this planet had been literal Hell.

Zim kicked open the gates to the cemetery, and started to walk down the stone ridden path. Dib had come to Zim, begging for help to get away from this, 'Torque' and he had turned the Earth-Stink down of course.

Later, he found out that Dib had broken down crying in fear as he ran away from Torque's gang. He had been beaten to death with a rusted pipe that belonged to a sewer system. Zim found it the most disgusting way to die because your own species couldn't stand you. It was disgusting.

Why in all of Irk did Humans exist at all?

The pain that The Dib had been put through permanently sealed any feeling Zim might have come to know on Earth. This Earth-Beasts did not deserve to live now that Dib was not part of their world. He would crush them, even if the Yeerks tried to resist. It was futile for anyone to stand in his path.

"Good bye Dib. I will always hate you. Now, and forever." Zim said softly, not seemingly like he cared.

Invaders did not care, and he was an invader. Zim tossed the rose to the ground of Dib's grave, and it read, '**Dib **He Saw What Others Did Not.' The rose was thorny, and it had brought blood from Zim's hand, but he didn't care. Now that Dib was gone due to the fact that the humans had killed their own chance at survival, he didn't care any more.

The Human race would die, and Dib was probably watching from where ever he resided. He wasn't gone. Zim could feel it when he woke from a PAK induced sleep, and he could hear the nasally laughter when he was bathing in paste. He could still hear the clicking of photographs when he chased GIR around the lab, and he could still feel the cold hands grabbing at his waist to tear him open; show him to the world.

"Good Bye. I'll see you next week." Zim walked away from the tree that stood there over the grave of Dib.

"It's not like you're going anywhere in your ground." Zim sighed out, and kept walking. Loyal to the end, even to your hated enemy.


End file.
